


Bring me to Light

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Episode: s06e04 Flooded, Episode: s6e05 Life Serial, F/M, Lime, Missing Scene, s3e04 Carpe Noctem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Ambientata tra le puntate di Btvs "Flooded" e "Life Serial" 6x04 e 6x05 . La mia idea sul primo incontro fra Buffy ed Angel dopo che lei viene riportata in vita nella sesta stagione.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Buffy/Angel  
> Spoiler: di Btvs “The Gift” e le prime puntate della sesta stagione, di Ats “I Will Remember You”.  
> Disclaimer: Non possiedo (purtroppo) i diritti di Btvs o Ats che appartengono a Joss Whedon, alla Mutant Enemy ecc…. La storia è scritta senza scopo di lucro.  
> Riassunto: Quando Buffy riceve la telefonata di Angel e decidono di vedersi, lei esce ma non si vedrà l’incontro, vediamo solo quando Buffy ritorna da questo “Cross-over che non si vede”. Per questo ho scritto la mia versione. Spero vi piaccia.

~ Bring me to Light ~

Giles e Dawn erano rimasti un po’ meravigliati dalla fugace uscita di scena di Buffy, anche se la cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderli più di tanto, visto che si trattava di Angel.

Gli Scoobies erano tutti a casa Summers quella mattina per cercare di riparare i danni del demone Mmm’Fashnik, il rapinatore di banche, che la sera prima aveva fatto una visitina distruggendo mezza casa. Giles e Buffy avrebbero dovuto discutere riguardo ai debiti e alle bollette.  
Bastò però una semplice telefonata da parte di una persona, che proprio semplice non era, a distogliere la Cacciatrice da quelle questioni.

Angel voleva vederla.

Aveva saputo da una telefonata di Willow, aveva appreso da lei la notizia più bella che potesse aspettarsi: Buffy era tornata.  
Ironicamente era stata la stessa persona, mesi prima ad informarlo dell’accaduto.

Buffy si congedò brevemente, afferrò le chiavi, il giaccone e fu subito fuori. Si sarebbe occupata dopo di quelle scartoffie, e poi c’era Giles; con il suo aiuto avrebbe trovato una soluzione, almeno per gli affari più urgenti, che importava se il seminterrato restava per un po’ come il Titanic, tanto non poteva affondare... o forse si?

Non sapeva di preciso neppure come sarebbe arrivata al luogo dell’appuntamento. Si trattava di una cittadina, Simi Valley, a metà strada fra Sunnydale e Los Angeles, in effetti, non era proprio a metà strada, lei ci avrebbe messo un po’ di più ad arrivarci.  
Fortunatamente Buffy aveva con sé qualche dollaro e pensò di recarsi alla stazione dei bus.  
Arrivata lì, fece il biglietto per un bus della Greyhound diretto a Simi Valley e partì alle 10.30.  
Mentre il mezzo usciva da Sunnydale imboccando l’autostrada, Buffy notò la vecchia insegna sul ciglio della strada:   
“Now Leaving Sunnydale. Come back soon!” 

Di certo sarebbe tornata presto, anche se sapeva già che lasciare Angel le sarebbe stato difficile, lo era ogni volta. Tutte le volte che lo incontrava avrebbe voluto chiedergli ancora e ancora il perché del suo addio, certe volte avrebbe voluto addirittura picchiarlo per questo, ma di sicuro e più fortemente, avrebbe voluto restare con lui.  
Separarsi era stato difficile e non era stata una sua scelta ma Buffy aveva trovato il modo di andare avanti, il suo amore per Angel però era rimasto immutato, come una cicatrice aperta destinata a non guarire mai; per Buffy l’amore era sempre stato sofferenza, ogni ragazzo con cui era stata alla fine se ne era andato.  
Forse le Cacciatrici erano destinate a stare da sole; ma anche se così è scritto, non è forse sempre stata una prerogativa di Buffy sovvertire le regole?  
Nessuno avrebbe dovuto conoscere il suo ruolo, ma Buffy ha un gruppo di amici che sanno e la sostengono; la Cacciatrice è sempre subordinata al Consiglio degli Osservatori e deve sottostare alla sua spietata politica, ma Buffy se ne distacca; le Cacciatrici muoiono sempre giovani, e Buffy sconfigge la morte per ben due volte; Una Cacciatrice non può amare un vampiro…  
E se il vampiro in questione ha un’anima e lotta per il bene? Stavolta la colpa non è del destino avverso, ma del vampiro che ha voluto convincersi di non poter correre una serie di rischi che gli avrebbero permesso di stare vicino alla donna che ama.   
Angel se ne era andato per il suo bene. Lei continuava a ripeterselo e chissà se un giorno…  
Non poteva certo stare aggrappata a queste false speranze, e poi lui adesso aveva una nuova vita a Los Angeles, ma a volte le era capitato di immaginare come sarebbe stato.  
Aveva da raccontare molte cose importanti ad Angel. Le avrebbe parlato del posto in cui era stata.

Arrivò a destinazione poco dopo mezzo giorno, percorse pochi isolati camminando fino al Best Western Inn, l’hotel che Angel le aveva indicato. Lui era stato lì per circa un mese prima di trasferirsi a Los Angeles; quando dopo aver lasciato Sunnydale si era preso un periodo per riflettere su cosa fare. Così si era fermato a Simi Valley, un posto tranquillo, dove la gente non faceva domande e quello sarebbe stato il luogo dell’incontro.

Alla reception bastò solo che dicesse: Sono Buffy Summers.  
“Lui la sta aspettando. La faccio accompagnare.” Rispose il tranquillo signore addetto.  
Un giovane la accompagnò al secondo piano fino alla camera 47.  
“Ecco, questa è la suite, una delle tre camere più belle dell’hotel. Il signore ha detto che poteva accomodarsi non appena fosse arrivata. Lui è già dentro. Le auguro un piacevole soggiorno.”  
“Grazie.”  
Il ragazzo accennò un sorriso e si allontanò, Angel aveva già provveduto a dargli una cospicua mancia.

Buffy bussò ed entrò senza attendere una risposta. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
La stanza era ben illuminata anche se la luce era artificiale, notò che le finestre erano ben chiuse; da quella che doveva essere la camera da letto, entrò Angel.  
Si abbracciarono e Buffy guardò Angel sorridere, fu uno dei sorrisi più belli che avesse mai visto sulle sue labbra. Mentre sorrideva, due lacrime gli rigarono il viso e per poco Buffy non si unì al suo pianto di gioia.

“Angel…”

“Oh Buffy. Quando Willow me l’ha detto non riuscivo a crederci, finché non ti ho sentita avevo un po’ di paura.”

“Paura?”

“Ho visto degli episodi di resurrezione che non sono andati certo a buon fine, ma non è il tuo caso per fortuna.”

“Allora sei contento di vedermi, ancora me stessa… almeno credo.”

Angel la strinse a se ancora una volta, poi le fece cenno di sedersi.

“Hai voglia di parlare?”

“Si, io ne ho davvero bisogno. Saprai cos’è successo, di Glory e tutto il resto.”

“Willow me ne ha parlato, in linea generale. Era una dea che voleva tornare nella dimensione infernale.”

“E per fare questo le serviva mia sorella.”

“Quando il portale era aperto tu ti sei gettata nell’energia per richiuderlo, al posto di Dawn, salvando lei e tutto il mondo.”

“Questa è la versione breve. - fece una pausa - Angel, io vorrei parlarti del posto in cui ero, voglio dire…”

“Ti ascolto.”

“…non l’ho descritto a nessuno, non nei particolari, nessuno dei ragazzi sa dove ero in realtà, neppure Giles, credono di avermi tirata fuori da qualche sorta di dimensione demoniaca o peggio…”

”Non è così?”

“No. Quel luogo, se posso definirlo così, non era certo infernale, anzi io credo… non ho mai riflettuto su questo genere di cose prima… ma credo fosse il Paradiso.”

Angel prese una mano di lei nella sua.

“Io, ero felice, protetta, sapevo che tutti voi stavate bene. C’era silenzio, non un silenzio totale, ma era come se non utilizzassi più i miei sensi, come se percepissi ogni cosa con la mente.”

“Deve essere stato traumatico tornare a vivere.”

“E non solo per il fatto di risvegliarsi in una bara, che è già abbastanza sconvolgente.”

“So cosa intendi.”

“Essere di nuovo qui, respirare, parlare, ascoltare i suoni, le voci, era come se mi assordassero….anche se adesso il fastidio va affievolendo… resta tutto così freddo.”

A quella parola Angel inconsciamente cercò di allontanare la mano, anche se ormai era diventata calda a contatto con quella di Buffy, ma lei la trattenne e la strinse forte, poi la avvicinò al suo cuore.

“Lo senti Angel? Il battito del mio cuore, per me non conta più niente, sono morta dentro…io non credo che riuscirò più a vivere come prima…la gioia, i sentimenti, la passione…non riesco più a provare nulla di tutto questo. La vecchia Buffy non c’è più, penso che una parte di lei sia rimasta in Paradiso e Osiris s’è scordata di mandarla indietro.“

Buffy non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, Angel l’abbracciò mentre lei singhiozzava e sembrava non riuscisse più a smettere. Gli aveva fatto male sentire quelle parole, la sua Buffy era sempre stata piena di gioia di vivere, adesso sembrava sul bordo di un precipizio; ma cercava una mano a cui aggrapparsi, lui lo sapeva, e sapeva anche che sarebbe stato lui a tendergliela, come molte volte lei aveva fatto.

Dopo alcuni minuti il pianto cessò, ma la ragazza restò dov’era, con la guancia poggiata sulla spalla del vampiro, in quel punto la sua camicia era ormai bagnata dalle sue lacrime.

Angel la allontanò per guardarla negli occhi, le prese il viso fra le mani.

“Devi darti del tempo Buffy. E’ comprensibile che tu sia scossa, quello che ti è accaduto non è certo normale, ma puoi superare tutto questo, ci vorrà un incredibile forza di volontà ma a quanto ne so quella non ti è mai mancata.”

Buffy accennò un sorriso, Angel le strinse le mani.

“Quella parte che credi sia rimasta in Paradiso, io sono convinto che sia dentro di te, devi solo riuscire a riportarla in superficie, e per quanto riguarda questo… - le poggiò una mano sul cuore - …per quanto ne abbia passate e per quanto tu sia convinta che non te ne importi più niente se batta o no, tornerai ad apprezzarlo. Essere vivi è un grande dono, tu stessa non puoi negarlo dopo che ti impegni ogni giorno a salvare la vita alle persone.”

Buffy rifletté su quelle parole. Dopo poco parlò.

“Ma come ci riesci? Sei riuscito a farmi vedere una luce alla fine del tunnel.”

“Nella mia lunga esistenza avrò imparato qualcosa…”

I due sorrisero.

“Già. Ma la luce di cui parli mi sembra ancora lontana. E’ già un passo avanti che abbia pianto, è la prima volta che ci riesco da quando sono tornata, esserti vicino credo che abbia fatto effetto.”

Angel s’incupì.

“Non per il pianto! Intendevo dire che ha risvegliato delle emozioni in me.”

“Questo è positivo.”

“Angel, come pensi che dovrei comportarmi con i ragazzi? Pensi che debba dirglielo? Devo raccontargli dov’ero?”

“Come pensi che reagirebbero?”

“Credo che non sarebbe facile per loro, si sentirebbero in colpa, soprattutto Willow, è lei che ha avuto il ruolo principale nel fare l’incantesimo…”

“Capisco, ma adesso devi pensare a te stessa, cosa è meglio per te, sei stata già abbastanza altruista; credi che ti aiuterebbe dirglielo?”

“Non lo so, comunque non me la sento di gettargli questo peso addosso.”

“Fa ciò che ritieni più giusto, ma ricorda di pensare al tuo bene. Sii un po’ egoista, te lo meriti. Io sto già entrando in questa mentalità …infatti rivoglio la mia Buffy… la vecchia Buffy.”

Buffy chiese abbozzando una smorfia: “Quella nuova fa proprio così schifo, eh?”

“Assolutamente no. Io la amo.”


	2. Capitolo 2

Buffy si immerse nell’ampia jakuzi, aveva accettato l’offerta di Angel di fare un bagno mentre lui ordinava qualcosa da mangiare, avevano preparato l’occorrente e adesso lui era andato nell’altra camera lasciandola nell’intimità della stanza da bagno. Per quanto intimo potesse definirsi un bagno grande quasi quanto una camera da letto.  
L’acqua era leggermente tiepida ed Angel vi aveva aggiunto dei sali da bagno che la rendevano assolutamente allettante alla vista e all’olfatto, Buffy appoggiò la testa indietro, sul bordo della jakuzi e rimase completamente immersa dal collo in giù. Stirando i muscoli come un gatto si distese, trovando la posizione più comoda possibile, nonostante questo restava abbastanza spazio, pensò che addirittura per Angel sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
“Cattiva ragazza” si rimproverò.  
In ogni caso era l’ideale per rilassarsi, dopo qualche minuto decise di provare l’idromassaggio.   
Sperò di non fare confusione con i tasti, la tecnologia non era mai stata il suo forte, premette Start e non modificò l’intensità che non era al massimo.

Era incredibile come le bollicine riuscissero a rilassarla e solleticarla allo stesso tempo, si lasciò andare completamente e cercò di non pensare che ci fosse posto anche per Angel.   
Sapeva che il sesso era fuori discussione ma avrebbe voluto che lui la stringesse, la cullasse nel suo abbraccio, le sussurrasse parole di amore e di conforto, avrebbe voluto sentirsi al sicuro come quando si trovava in quel posto. Il Paradiso o qualunque cosa fosse, avrebbe voluto tornarci con tutte le sue forze.  
Anche se stare insieme ad Angel era la seconda alternativa migliore. Quando poco prima le aveva detto di amarla le era venuto un nodo in gola. Lui però si era subito alzato e aveva cambiato argomento; avevano passato dei minuti in questa stanza mentre lui miscelava l’acqua e i sali, e poi si era allontanato senza più dire una parola.   
Ciò che Buffy si chiedeva era quale fosse l’esatto peso da dare a quelle parole. Intendeva dire che le voleva bene o quel sentimento non si era mai affievolito neppure per lui? Quando Angel faceva l’enigmatico c’era da arrovellarsi per un tempo infinito e Buffy non intendeva farlo in quel momento.

Angel bussò alla porta.

“Posso?”

“Si.”

Angel entrò e Buffy era ancora nella vasca.

“Scusami, credevo avessi finito.” 

“Stavo per uscire.” Buffy spense l’idromassaggio.

“Volevo avvisarti che il servizio in camera è già arrivato.”

“Ok.”

Angel fece per uscire.

“Angel, ti dispiacerebbe passarmi un asciugamano?”

Angel ne prese uno abbastanza grande e si avvicinò alla vasca aprendolo davanti a se, Buffy uscì dall'acqua e lui l’avvolse senza esitare, anche se nel frattempo aveva già visto a sufficienza.

Erano l’uno di fronte all'altra ed Angel le asciugò con la mano il mento gocciolante.

“Sei sempre più bella.” Buffy alzò le spalle.

“Non fraintendermi sei sempre stata bellissima, ma ora… ti appresti a diventare una donna.”

Buffy era un po’ in imbarazzo ma accettò i complimenti.

“Grazie.”

Ci fu un silenzio fin troppo lungo e l’accenno di un bacio, che subito venne interrotto, ma che altrettanto velocemente riprese. Fu al contempo dolce e passionale. Buffy aveva quasi dimenticato tutto ciò che le faceva provare anche un solo bacio di Angel, ma quando i due ritrovarono un po’ di coerenza si allontanarono l’uno dall’altra, non sapendo con sicurezza come comportarsi.

“Mi vesto e sono da te.” 

“Ok.” Angel uscì senza replicare oltre.

Angel non era stato intenzionato a baciarla ma, trovandosi così vicino a lei in quella situazione, non aveva potuto farne a meno. Gli era successo altre volte, quella ragazza riusciva a fargli perdere il controllo, non completamente certo, altrimenti in questo momento si sarebbero trovati a fare sesso sfrenato sul pavimento. In qualche modo riuscivano sempre a riguadagnare il controllo delle proprie azioni; dovevano.  
Non negava però di sentirsi un po’ stordito da ciò che era appena successo. Aveva rivisto Buffy completamente nuda, in tutta la sua bellezza; erano passati quasi due anni dall'ultima volta che era successo, quando lui era diventato umano per un giorno avevano passato dei momenti indimenticabili. Era triste pensare che lei non ricordasse nulla di quella giornata, gli Oracoli l’avevano ritenuta una condizione necessaria, solo lui ne aveva memoria; gli dispiaceva infinitamente che Buffy non ricordasse eppure non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse meglio così, la ragazza avrebbe solamente ricordato qualcosa che difficilmente avrebbe potuto riavere, probabilmente le avrebbe fatto solo male.   
Nonostante la traumatica esperienza vissuta, il suo corpo restava perfetto, anche se osservandola attentamente in viso si poteva notare il disagio interiore che stava vivendo.   
Lui voleva aiutarla, voleva con tutte le sue forze che tornasse ad essere se stessa. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, anche per lui era stato difficile tornare alla normalità dopo il ritorno dalla dimensione demoniaca, Buffy gli era stata vicino, gli era stata indispensabile, lui l’amava e avrebbe cercato di tirarla fuori da quel baratro… ma come ci sarebbe riuscito trovandosi distante? 

Buffy uscì dal bagno interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

“Tutto bene?”

“Oh si, avevo proprio bisogno di rilassarmi.”

“Non so se ti andrà bene quello che ho ordinato…”

Angel le indicò il divano, dove andarono a sedersi; sul tavolino era poggiato un vassoio, Buffy non ebbe da ribattere sul tipo di pietanza, voleva solo mettere qualcosa nello stomaco. 

“Va bene?”

“Si, perfetto. Tu sei a posto?”

“Se non è un problema..” Allungò la mano per prendere un alto bicchiere di plastica dal vassoio.

“…berrei questo.”

“Certo.” La ragazza iniziò a mangiare osservando occasionalmente Angel mentre beveva, il bicchiere non era trasparente e lui non aveva mutato volto, sembrava proprio stesse bevendo un normale caffè.

“Angel, sono curiosa, il servizio in camera ti ha portato quello?”

“In quest’albergo ci sono un paio di persone che riescono a procurarti del sangue senza destare pettegolezzi, e non è neanche tanto male; come cucinano?”

“Non c’è male.”

Angel finì il contenuto del bicchiere e lo poggiò sul tavolino.

“Lo sai che sono al verde?” Disse Buffy improvvisamente.

Angel la guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Voglio dire, non solo sono a corto di soldi, ma anche piena di debiti, il seminterrato è allagato perché si sono rotte le tubature ed ho un sacco di bollette e fatture da pagare. Debiti accumulati mentre ero morta!” 

“Se vuoi posso darti una mano…”

“No, non voglio dei soldi, ti stavo solo raccontando. Sono andata a chiedere un prestito ma un demone ha attaccato la banca, in ogni caso non me l’hanno concesso.”

“Buffy veramente, posso pensarci io, di quanto si tratta?”

“No Angel, non insistere, risolverò la cosa.”

“E se fosse un prestito? Se proprio vuoi me li restituirai quando le cose andranno meglio.”

“Quel pò di orgoglio che mi è rimasto mi impedisce di accettare. Giles mi sta aiutando a fare il punto della situazione, stabilire cosa è più urgente eccetera. Ce la farò.”

“Sei sicura che non…”

“Si. Comunque ti ringrazio.”

“Se ci ripensi puoi sempre chiamarmi.”

“In ogni caso dovrò trovare una fonte di reddito, mi cercherò un lavoro… magari spogliarellista in un night club.”

Angel la guardò scioccato.

“Sto scherzando!”

“Si, l’avevo capito.”

“Si, certo…” 

Buffy che ormai aveva smesso di mangiare da un pezzo, si mise sopra ad Angel a cavalcioni, avvicinò anche il viso ed a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca si fermò:  
“Buffy è sinonimo di purezza, non la pensi così? Credi che non potrei farlo?”

Angel era un po’ sorpreso ma lo nascose molto bene.

“Oh potresti, ad hai anche tutte le qualità per farlo, anche se non ti sapevo così disinibita, ma ci sarebbe comunque un problema.”

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Semplice. Io caverei gli occhi a tutti i fortunati clienti del night club, ti troveresti presto senza lavoro.” 

“Geloso?”

“Da morire.”

Sorrisero e si baciarono, mentre le loro lingue si sfioravano Buffy si ritrovò presto distesa, faccia a faccia con Angel sopra di lei. Lui le baciò il collo e vi ritrovò il suo marchio, neppure le capacità di guarigione di una Cacciatrice erano state sufficienti ad eliminare completamente il segno del morso.  
Angel fu preso da un moto d’orgoglio tipico di un maschio vampiro, un tipico vampiro che a questo punto l’avrebbe morsa, ma Angel non era un tipico vampiro e non avrebbe più morso Buffy. Baciò quel punto avidamente, Buffy gli mordicchiò l’orecchio e mise le mani fra i suoi capelli, lui le scoprì leggermente il seno e scese a baciarlo.   
D’un tratto lei lo sentì premere contro di se, fu una scarica d’adrenalina che la spinse a cercare nuovamente la sua bocca. Si baciarono ancora fin quando Angel si fermò di colpo.   
Buffy sapeva che aveva fatto bene anche se voleva disperatamente che non fosse così.  
Lui rimase su di lei, disteso, con la testa sul suo petto assorto ad ascoltarle il battito del cuore. Non la guardava e restava immobile. Dopo qualche minuto fu Buffy a parlare:   
“Angel, tutto bene?” 

Il vampiro si sollevò per guardarla in volto.

“Si, perché non andiamo di la?”

Si alzò e gli tese una mano, Buffy la prese ed andarono in camera da letto.  
Era davvero lussuosa, ogni piccolo dettaglio lo indicava, Buffy si domandò come mai Angel avesse scelto una suite, appena furono distesi sul letto l’uno di fianco all’altra glielo chiese.

“Volevo offrirti il meglio. E poi piace anche a me, sai, vivere sempre nello stesso vecchio hotel mi ha fatto apprezzare di più gli alberghi di lusso.”

Buffy abbozzò un sorriso e fu subito pensierosa. Dopo un po’ Angel le chiese:

“Brutti pensieri?”

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“No… anch’io ti amo.” 

Angel la strinse a se.

“Come mai me lo hai detto?”

“Mi hai chiesto cosa pensavo, in ogni caso siamo pari adesso e poi esprimere ciò che provo non dovrebbe farmi bene?”

“Hai ragione su tutta la linea, inoltre mi ha fatto piacere sentirlo.”

“Io credo che avrò bisogno di te.”

“A questo proposito volevo parlarti Buffy.”

La ragazza annuì.

“Ho riflettuto e credo che tu abbia ragione, per tornare quella che eri può servirti il mio aiuto ed io intendo dartelo. - fece una pausa - Sono tornato da poco dallo Sri Lanka, ho passato praticamente tutta l’estate in un monastero a meditare… quando ho saputo ciò che ti era successo credevo di averti persa per sempre… mi sono sentito davvero in colpa, non mi davo pace.”

“Angel, non ne avevi motivo, cosa avresti potuto fare?”

“E se fossi stato lì con te, Buffy? A combattere al tuo fianco? Forse avrebbe fatto la differenza. Io ti ho lasciata per permetterti di avere una vita normale, non per lasciarti morire. Invece è successo ed io mi sono reso conto di aver fatto un errore madornale. Certo c’è sempre la clausola della mia maledizione…”

Buffy lo ascoltava attentamente, ma restava un po’ incredula.

“…io non ti sto chiedendo di tornare insieme non è fattibile e comunque non ne ho il diritto, è ovvio che i nostri sentimenti non sono cambiati, so anche che tu vorrai stare con un ragazzo con cui puoi fare l’amore e quello… non sono io, perché questa dannata clausola è una mia doppia maledizione… ma voglio lo stesso aiutarti e starti vicino.”

“Angel come puoi pensare che per me sia più importante avere un ragazzo con cui fare l’amore, quello che provo per te va oltre. – Prima che lui potesse replicare, continuò – Il fatto che tu voglia starmi vicino non può che farmi piacere, credo però che sarà un po’ difficile, viviamo in due città diverse e abbiamo dei doveri.”

“Come al solito non mancano gli ostacoli. Possiamo sempre parlare quando vogliamo in ogni caso, per telefono; potremmo anche vederci di tanto in tanto, attività demoniaca permettendo.”

“Sembra una buona idea.” 

Lui prese ad accarezzarle il volto e continuò il suo discorso:  
“Buffy, io voglio che tu sappia che io ci sarò sempre, ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno. Quando vorrai parlarmi anche solo per raccontarmi cose sciocche, non esitare a chiamarmi. Voglio aiutarti a stare bene, a superare ciò che ti è successo come tu hai aiutato me.”

“D’accordo Angel, accetto volentieri il tuo aiuto.”

Passarono il resto della giornata accoccolati a parlare. Dopo il tramonto Angel l’accompagnò alla stazione dei pullman, si salutarono con un lungo bacio e Buffy gli disse che lo avrebbe chiamato presto, infatti quella sera stessa, dopo cena, lo fece e parlarono per quasi un’ora.  
La ragazza non raccontò nulla ai suoi amici, né i particolari dell’incontro con Angel né del posto in cui era stata quando non era in vita.

Dopo un paio di settimane Buffy iniziò ad avere delle perplessità riguardo al mantenere i contatti con Angel, sapeva che ciò accadeva perché era troppo difficile sentirlo senza poterlo avere accanto. Decise di chiamarlo e dirgli che avrebbero interrotto i contatti.

“Parlarti così spesso mi sta aiutando, ma inevitabilmente mi ricorda che non posso averti e questo mi fa soffrire…”

“Va avanti.”

“…credo sia meglio che smettiamo di sentirci.”

“Ne sei sicura? Vorrei poter venire a Sunnydale ma stanno succedendo tante cose qui…”

“Si, tu stai bene?”

“Si, ma non purtroppo posso allontanarmi, mi dispiace.”

“Non preoccuparti, anzi ti voglio ringraziare di tutto,”

“E’ solo un piacere. Comunque se cambi idea… ”

“Lo so. Grazie ancora Angel.”

“Ti amo.”

“…anch’io.”

Buffy agganciò il telefono lasciando Angel perplesso e un po’ preoccupato. Il comportamento di Buffy gli era sembrato un po’ strano ma non voleva pressarla, probabilmente lei preferiva affrontare da sola ciò che stava vivendo; sperò che un giorno o l’altro avrebbe chiamato dicendo di stare meglio di adesso, lei era forte e con il tempo sarebbe tornata quella di prima, Angel ne era sicuro.

Buffy sapeva che in fondo la vera ragione per interrompere i contatti con Angel era solo in parte quella che gli aveva detto. Per un po’ si era voluta convincere ma in verità, in quel momento, aveva troppo bisogno di qualcuno accanto, una presenza tangibile che l’aiutasse a ritornare a vivere, a sentire.  
Sapeva che se lo avesse detto ad Angel in questi termini, lui non avrebbe esitato a tornare a Sunnydale; ma non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti degli innocenti che lui proteggeva. Non poteva chiederglielo e neppure fargli sospettare qualcosa; avrebbe provato a farcela da sola, se la solitudine interiore non la sconfiggeva prima. Sperò di riuscire a superare il disagio che provava e di tornare a vivere davvero…

… la Cacciatrice non è solo oscurità, la Cacciatrice può essere luce.

Promise a se stessa di riuscire a provarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prosegui al prossimo capitolo.  
> Sono graditi commenti.


End file.
